Royal Australian Air Force
The Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF) is the Air Force branch of the Australian Defence Force. The RAAF began in March 1914 as the Australian Flying Corps and became a fully independent Air Force in March 1921 (the second in the world). The RAAF has taken part in many of the 20th century's major conflicts including both World Wars, the Korean War and the Vietnam War. The motto on the RAAF's coat of arms is the Latin phrase Per Ardua ad Astra, which means "Through Struggle to the Stars"; the Royal Air Force use the same motto but translate it as "Through Adversity to the Stars". The RAAF is relatively large for a Southern Hemisphere air force possessing over 500 combat, support, training, and test aircraft, and is highly advanced technologically, operating the most sophisticated combat aircraft in the world. It has a high reputation for professionalism and skill among both air and ground crew. The current Chief of the Air Staff is Air Marshal Sir Mark Binskin, AK. =Air Combat Force Structure= In the late 1970's the RAAF adopted a new force structure for tactical aircraft: *2 Strike/Reconnaissance Squadrons (F-111C/F-111G/RF-111C/EF-111A 1973-2000) *2 Air Defence Squadrons (F-4E Phantom II 1973-1987, F-15C/D Eagle 1984-present day) *3 Tactical Fighter Squadrons (Mirage IIIO 1964-1990) In 1989, it formally incorporated the Royal New Zealand Air Force, incorporating the two RNZAF fighter squadrons (2SQN RNZAF, and 75SQN RNZAF as 30SQN RAAF, and 82SQN RAAF, though the RNZAF crests remain out of respect). Incorporation of RNZAF fighters led to a new interim force structure: *2 Strike/Reconnaissance Squadrons (F-111C/F-111G/RF-111C/EF-111C 1973-2000) *2 Air Defence Squadrons (F-4E Phantom II until 1987, F-15C/D Eagle 1984-2007) *3 Tactical Fighter Squadrons (Mirage IIIO 1964-1990, F/A-18A/B Hornet 1987-present day) *2 Ground Attack Squadrons (A-4K Skyhawk 1988-1995) Finally the RAAF purchased an additional 20 F-15s and additional F-18s, and the RAAF adopted its present force stucture: *2 Strike/Reconnaissance Squadrons (F-111C/F-111G/RF-111C/EF-111A 1973-present day) *3 Air Defence Squadrons (F-15C Eagle 1984-present day) *4 Tactical Fighter Squadrons (F/A-18A+/B+ Hornet 1985-present day) =Units= Air Combat Group *82 Wing **1SQN (Strike, Electronic Warfare) (RAAF Amberley) ***15 General Dynamics F-111C ***8 General Dynamics/Grumman EF-111C Raven **6SQN (Strike, Conversion Training, Reconnaissance) (RAAF Amberley) ***15 General Dynamics F-111G ***5 General Dynamics F-111C ***4 General Dynamics RF-111C **Forward Air Control Development Unit (RAAF Williamtown) ***4 Pilatus PC-9/A *76 Wing **3SQN (Air Defence) (RAAF Williamtown) ***16 Boeing F-15C Improved Eagle ***2 Boeing F-15D Improved Eagle **80SQN (Air Defence) (RAAF Tindal) ***16 Boeing F-15C Improved Eagle ***2 Boeing F-15D Improved Eagle **82SQN (Air Defence) (RAAF Pearce) ***16 Boeing F-15C Improved Eagle ***2 Boeing F-15D Improved Eagle *81 Wing **30SQN (Air Defence, Strike, Close Support) (RAAF Ohakea) ***16 Boeing F/A-18A+ Hornet ***2 Boeing F/A-18B+ Hornet **75SQN (Air Defence, Strike, Close Support) (RAAF Tindal) ***16 Boeing F/A-18A+ Hornet ***2 Boeing F/A-18B+ Hornet **77SQN (Air Defence, Strike, Close Support) (RAAF Williamtown) ***16 Boeing F/A-18A+ Hornet ***2 Boeing F/A-18B+ Hornet **78SQN (Air Defence, Strike, Close Support) (RAAF Pearce) ***16 Boeing F/A-18A+ Hornet ***2 Boeing F/A-18B+ Hornet *78 Wing **2 Operational Conversion Unit (2OCU) (RAAF Williamtown) ***15 Boeing F/A-18B+ Hornet ***5 Boeing F/A-18A+ Hornet **3 Operational Conversion Unit (3OCU) (RAAF Williamtown) ***10 Boeing F-15D Improved Eagle ***4 Boeing F-15C Improved Eagle **76SQN (Lead in fighter training) (RAAF Williamtown) ***15 BAE Systems Hawk 127 **79SQN (Fast jet flying training) (RAAF Pearce) ***18 BAE Systems Hawk 127 Airlift Group *84 Wing **33SQN (Air Refueling and Strategic Transport) (RAAF Amberley) ***5 Airbus KC-30 MRTT ***20 Boeing KC-135R Stratotanker **34SQN (VIP transport) (RAAF Fairbairn) ***3 Boeing Business Jets ***4 Bombardier Challenger 604 *86 Wing **36SQN (Strategic Transport) (RAAF Amberley) ***8 Boeing C-17 Globemaster III **35SQN (Tactical Transport) (RAAF Richmond) ***12 Lockheed Martin C-130H Hercules **37SQN (Strategic Transport) (RAAF Richmond) ***12 Lockheed Martin C-130J-30 Hercules **104SQN (Tactical Transport) (RAAF Auckland) ***12 Lockheed Martin C-130H Hercules **38SQN (Tactical Transport) (RAAF Amberley) ***18 Alenia C-27J Spartan *88 Wing **5SQN (Special Operations Support, Rotary Wing) (RAAF Amberley) ***A Flight (RAAF Amberley) ****6 Sikorsky MH-60K Black Hawk ***B Flight (RAAF Auckland) ****6 Sikorsky MH-60K Black Hawk **9SQN (Special Operations Support, Rotary Wing) (RAAF Pearce) ***A Flight (RAAF Pearce) ****6 Sikorsky MH-60K Black Hawk ***B Flight (Holsworthy Barracks) ****6 Sikorsky MH-60K Black Hawk **41SQN (Special Operations Support, Fixed Wing) (RAAF Richmond) ***6 Lockheed Martin MC-130W Combat Spear Surveillence and Response Group *42 Wing **2SQN (Airborne Early Warning and Control) (RAAF Williamtown) ***12 Boeing 737 Wedgetail AEW&C *92 Wing **10SQN (Maritime Patrol) (RAAF Edinburgh) ***12 Lockheed AP-3C Orion **11SQN (Maritime Patrol) (RAAF Auckland) ***12 Lockheed AP-3C Orion **292SQN (Conversion Training) (RAAF Edinburgh) ***6 Lockheed TAP-3 Orion **66SQN (Unmanned Ocean Surveillance) (RAAF Edinburgh) ***18 Raytheon RQ-4 Global Hawk **100SQN (Unmanned Surveillance/Strike) (RAAF Tindal) ***18 General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper **107SQN (Unmanned Surveillance/Strike) (RAAF Amberley) ***18 General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper *41 Wing **1RSU No. 1 Radar Surveillance Unit **3CRU No. 3 Control and Reporting Unit **114MCRU No. 114 Mobile Control and Reporting Unit **114MCRU DET No. 114 Mobile Control and Reporting Unit Detachment **SACTU Surveillance and Control Training Unit *44 Wing **Air traffic control services for all Australian Defence Force airfields. Aerospace Operational Support Group *Aircraft Research and Development Unit (RAAF Edinburgh) **1 Boeing F/A-18A Hornet **1 Boeing F/A-18B Hornet **3 Aermacchi MB-339 **3 Pilatus PC-9/A **2 Sikorsky S-70A-9 Black Hawk **1 Beech King Air 200 **Other aircraft from RAAF, AAAvn, and FAA units as required **Civilian contract aircraft as required *87SQN **Air Intelligence Squadron *462SQN **Information Warfare Squadron *JEWOSU (Joint Electronic Warfare Operational Support Unit) *ASCENG (Aircraft Stores Compatibility Engineering Agency) Air Force Training Group *Air Training Wing **32SQN (RAAF East Sale) ***8 Beech King Air 300 **Central Flying School (RAAF East Sale) ***28 Pilatus PC-9/A ***The Roulettes (RAAF Flight Display Team) ****6 Pilatus PC-9/A **No. 2 Flying Training School (RAAF Pearce) ***28 Pilatus PC-9/A **Australian Defence Force Basic Flying Training School (Tamworth Airport)1 ***CT/4 (on contract from BAE Systems Flight Training Australia) **Air Combat Training Unit (HMAS Albatross) (also contains the The Royal New Zealand Air Force Red Checkers)2 ***14 Aermacchi MB 339CB3 *Ground Training Wing *RAAF College *Combat Support Unit - Williams *Combat Support Force - Pearce 1As part of the de-corporatisation of defence functions (with the emphasis to return to war-fighting, No. 1 Flying Training School is to be raised again, probably with CT/4 Airtrainers at RAAF Williams (Point Cook). 2The ACTU performs several roles including dissimilar air combat training, RAN anti-air warfare training, Army air defence training, sensor calibration. The unit is also effectively responsible for maintaining the traditions of the RNZAF and carries out display flying as the Red Checkers. The ACTU has the unofficial nickname "Sheep Shaggers". 3The RNZAF Red Checkers is the only New Zealand titled unit in the RAAF, and their aircraft still fly with the Red Kiwi roundel of the RNZAF, rather than the Red Kangaroo of the RAAF. Combat Support Group *HQCSG Headquarters Combat Support Group *CSU-GLN Combat Support Unit - Glenbrook *ACBAND Air Command Band *395 Expeditionary Combat Support Wing *396 Combat Support Wing *Airfield Defence Wing **1 Airfield Defence Squadron (1AFDS) - RAAF Edinburgh **2 Airfield Defence Squadron (2AFDS) - RAAF Amberley **3 Airfield Defence Squadron (3AFDS) - RAAF Amberley *Health Services Wing *Combat Reserve Wing =RAAF Aircraft= F-111 The General Dynamics F-111 is the most important aircraft in the Australian Defence Force. With the force of accompanying tankers, it provides a vital deterrent capability. It entered service in 1973 with 24 F-111Cs. The F-111 force has changed significantly. The first big change was the acquisition of Pave Tack and reconnaissance pods for the F-111s in the 1980s. In 1993, the RAAF decided to activate a full second squadron, and 15 F-111Gs were purchased from the United States. During the late 1990s, the F-111 force underwent a massive change. The fleet was put through an avionics upgrade, given F110 engines, and extra weapons. The avionics upgrade included GPS, ring laser gyros, an upgraded Pave Tack pod, glass cockpit, the APQ-164 radar (based on the APG-66 used in the F/A-18 Hornet), and new electronic warfare equipment The first AUP (Avionics Upgrade Program) F-111C flew in 1998. 8 EF-111A Ravens were purchased and converted to a similar standard to the remainder of the F-111C fleet. The EF-111C Ravens are popularly known as Magpies. Life-of-type airframe components were acquired. Components that appear to be troublesome are replaced at depot level during routine maintenance as they are identified. The RAAF F-111 force can be stretched out to 2025. F-15 Eagle The RAAF's premier air defence aircraft is the Boeing F-15C/D Eagle. The RAAF operates three squadrons of F-15 Eagles, two of Australian origin, one of New Zealand origin. The F-15 was ordered in 1979 as part of a project to replace the RAAF's fighter force which had until then consisted of F-4E Phantoms and Mirage IIIs. Both aircraft were becoming obsolete, and the Government followed the RAAF's recommendation of replacing them type for type, rather than altering the force structure. The RAAF ordered fifty F-15C/D Eagles which were to be assembled in Australia by the Commonwealth Aircraft Corporation. The size and massive cost of the purchase made it controversial, as did the protests from Indonesia. The F-15 Eagle entered RAAF service in 1983. The last twenty aircraft were delivered with with the MSIP II configuration. Later the whole force was brought up to MSIP II standards. Australian Eagles use an in-flight refueling probe made by GE Aviation. These were fitted in the late 1980s to allow the Eagles to make better use of the RAAF's then tiny tanker force. A further 18 were ordered in 1989 to equip a New Zealand squadron. Originally the aircraft were sold without Conformal Fuel Tanks, but in a 1994 Urgent Operational Requirement, the tanks were acquired. Combined with Jindalee Over the Horizon Radar (JORN) and KC-135 tankers, this gives the F-15s a tremendous combat radius. The RAAF's F-15 Eagles have seen combat in the skies over Iraq and Kuwait during Operation Desert Storm, shooting down one MiG-29 and three Mirage F1s. The F-15 Eagle force was recently upgraded. The upgrade program (called F-15 Improved Eagle) started in 1995, and was based largely on the Baz Meshopar upgrade carried out by Israel. The airframe is zero-clocked. The aircraft have been fitted with GPS, Helmet Mounted Sight (currently the Israeli DASH, though the American JHMCS used on the F-16 may be adopted later), and the APG-63(V)2 Active Electronically Scanned Array (AESA) radar. The radar sits in the centre of a new integrated avionics suite with two Common Integrated Processors. These take data from the radar, data link, GPS, IFF and, electronic warfare system, and turns these into graphical information in an easy to read format. It can receive information from the Wedgetail AEW aircraft, RAN Sea King AEW helicopters, and other F-15s. A new cockpit, based on that used by the F-15I Ra'am was fitted. Pratt & Whitney F100-PW-229 engines are now being fitted in maintenance overhauls. KC-135 Stratotanker During the early 1990s, the RAAF and the Government became increasingly aware of a vast tanker gap in the ADF. During the 1980s, the RAAF had purchased and converted four Boeing 707 airliners into tankers. The Marshall Defence Ministry ordered 20 KC-135E Stratotankers in 1993. Apart from the ftting of Flight Refueling Limited (FRL) MK32B wing refueling pods, the aircraft were standard KC-135E Stratotankers. The purchase was instantly condemned by the media and opposition, and was almost derailed due to Marshall's misunderstanding of the political landscape (he thought defence was geniunely bi-partisan). The service record of the KC-135 Stratotankers since then has been excellent, and the aircraft are now reengined, and have undergone the Pacer-CRAG program. The RAAF believes the aircraft can continue until 2040, however the aircraft are scheduled to be replaced by the Airbus KC-30 MRTT. Aircraft Inventory *47 General Dynamics F-111C/G/RF-111C/EF-111C **20 General Dynamics F-111C **15 General Dynamics F-111G **4 General Dynamics RF-111C **8 General Dynamics/Grumman EF-111C Raven *68 Boeing F-15C/D Improved Eagle **52 Boeing F-15C Improved Eagle **16 Boeing F-15D Improved Eagle *94 Boeing F/A-18A+/B+ Hornet **70 Boeing F/A-18A+ Hornet **24 Boeing F/A-18B+ Hornet *33 BAe Systems Hawk 127 *8 Boeing C-17 Globemaster III *42 Lockheed Martin C-130 Hercules **24 Lockheed Martin C-130H Hercules **12 Lockheed Martin C-130J-30 Hercules **6 Lockheed Martin MC-130W Combat Spear *18 Alenia C-27J Spartan *2 Airbus KC-30 MRTT *10 Boeing KC-135R Stratotanker *4 Boeing 707 *3 Boeing Business Jets *4 Bombardier Challenger 604 *24 Sikorsky MH-60K Black Hawk *2 Sikorsky S-70A-9 Black Hawk *8 Boeing 737 Wedgetail AEW&C *30 Lockheed AP-3C Orion *18 Raytheon RQ-4 Global Hawk *36 General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper *8 Beech King Air 300 *1 Beech King Air 200 *9 Aermacchi MB-339 *69 Pilatus PC-9/A =Aerial Weapons= Guns *M61 Vulcan 20mm Cannon *ADEN 30mm Cannon *M2 QCHB 0.50 cal Heavy Machine Gun *GAU-15/A 0.50 cal Heavy Machine Gun *GAU-19 0.50 cal Heavy Machine Gun *M134 7.62mm Minigun *MAG 58 7.62mm GPMG Air to Air Missiles *AIM-132 ASRAAM *AIM-9M Sidewinder *AIM-120B/C-5 AMRAAM *AIM-7M Sparrow Air to Ground Missiles *AGM-65 Maverick *AGM-84 Harpoon *AGM-84E SLAM *AGM-84H SLAM-ER *AGM-88 HARM *BGM-109 Tomahawk *AGM-114 Hellfire *AGM-142 Raptor *AGM-154 Joint Standoff Weapon (JSOW) *AGM-158 JASSM Unguided Bombs *Mk 82 500lb GP Bomb *Mk 83 1000lb GP Bomb *Mk 84 2000lb GP Bomb *Mark 77 750lb Incendiary Bomb Optical/IR/Laser Guided Bombs *GBU-12 Paveway II 500lb Laser Guided Bomb *GBU-16 Paveway II 1000lb Laser Guided Bomb *GBU-10 Paveway II 2000lb Laser Guided Bomb *GBU-22 Paveway III 500lb Laser Guided Bomb *GBU-24 Paveway III 2000lb Laser Guided Bomb *GBU-27 Paveway III 2000lb Penetrating Laser Guided Bomb *GBU-28 Paveway III 5000lb Penetrating Laser Guided Bomb *GBU-15/B 2000lb EO/IIR Guided Bomb GPS/INS Guided Bombs *GBU-38/B 500lb JDAM/JDAM-ER *GBU-32/B 1000lb JDAM/JDAM-ER *GBU-31C(V)1/B 2000lb JDAM/JDAM-ER *GBU-31C(V)3/B 2000lb Penetrating JDAM/JDAM-ER *GBU-39 Small Diameter Bomb Mines *Mk 62 500lb Quickstrike Mine *Mk 63 1000lb Quickstrike Mine *Mk 65 2000lb Quickstrike Mine *Mk 60 CAPTOR *Mk 36 500lb Destructor Mine *Mk 40 1000lb Destructor Mine *Mk 41 2000lb Destructor Mine *MN103 - MANTA *Stonefish mine Cluster Bombs *Karinga cluster Bomb *CBU-72 FAE Cluster Bomb *CBU-87 Combined Effects Munition *CBU-89/B GATOR Mine System *CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon *CBU-100 Cluster Bomb *CBU-107 Passive Attack Weapon *Wind Corrected Munitions Dispenser Rockets *CRV7 Torpedoes *Mk 46 *MU90 =Airfield Defence Guards= The Airfield Defence Guards (ADG), commonly called "ADGies", are the Royal Australian Air Force's airfield security force. The Airfield Defence Guards' prime responsibility is the protection of the equipment, personnel, assets and facilities of the RAAF. They also have a counter-special forces role. Other duties include training other RAAF personnel in weapons handling and infantry tactics. Commissioned officers of the ADG, known as Ground Defence Officers, receive training at the Australian Army's Royal Military College, Duntroon and receive very little RAAF-specific training. The ADG also aid in the training of special forces in capturing airfields by providing a difficult opponent. Part of Combat Support Group, the ADG are organised into three squadrons, and from these Base Defence Detachments are formed at each RAAF Base, as well as HMAS Albatross and HMAS Fremantle. Ground Defence of the Army Aviation Corp base at Oakey, QLD is the responsibility of the Army, and is provided mainly by the Royal Queensland Regiment. Airfield Defence Guards Airmen attend a 15-week training course at the RAAF Security and Fire School at RAAF Amberley, QLD, and after graduation are entitled to wear a special blue beret. Tasks of the RAAF ADG *Patrolling over extended periods over arduous terrain and in extreme climatic conditions carrying a specified load necessary to accomplish the mission; *Foot and vehicle patrolling by day and by night in and around both established and bare base airfields and through vegetated or urban environments in all extremities of weather conditions and locations within or outside of Australia; *Aircraft Security Operations providing protection to both aircraft and infrastructure; *Construction of field defences and obstacles such as weapon pits and bunkers, fences and road blocks; *Searches and clearance operations; *Manning of crew served weapons such as machine guns and anti-armour weapons; and *Instruction of airmen on small arms such as rifle, shotguns and machine guns. Equipment of the ADG Small Arms *L9A1 Browning Hi-Power Pistol *F88 Austeyr Rifle **F88S Austeyr Rifle **F88 GLA Rifle/Grenade Launcher Attachment **F88C Carbine *Heckler und Koch MP5 Submachine Gun *F89 Minimi Light Machine Gun *MAG 58 General Purpose Machine Gun *Remington 870 Shotgun *SR-98 Sniper Rifle **AW50F Anti-Material Rifle *66 mm Short-Range Anti-Armour Weapon *84mm Carl Gustav Medium Range Anti-Armour Weapon (MRAAW) Heavy Weapons *M2 QCHB Heavy Machine Gun *Mk 19 Automatic Grenade Launcher *FGM-148 Javelin *Milan Anti Tank Missile (Being replaced with Javelin) *FIM-92 Stinger Vehicles *Landrover Perentie **Landrover Quick Reaction Vehicle *Unimog *Bushmaster IMV *Honda XR250 motorcycle *Polaris 4x4 quad bike *Polaris 6-wheel bike =Royal New Zealand Air Force= In 1988, the people of New Zealand voted to become a state of Australia. This necessitated the integration of the NZDF into the ADF. Air Force integration was the task of the RAAF/RNZAF Integration Office. It had the tasks of finding what equipment in the RNZAF was useful to the ADF, disposing of that which was not, and fitting RNZAF personnel into the ADF. Some of the RNZAF's equipment and personnel went to other services, for example the RNZAF's UH-1 helicopters, with the personnel attached were appointed to the Australian Army to serve along side Australia's UH-1's. Salary differences were a key issue, with ADF salaries being slightly lower than NZDF at the time (though the lower cost of living in Australia somewhat compensated), there was a need to maintain morale among the New Zealand personnel, as well as prevent resentment among Australians for the more highly paid New Zealanders. Salaries were to be levelled after five years. New Zealand's Air Combat Force of 2 Squadrons of A-4K Skyhawks, and 1 Squadron of Aermacchi MB.339's fitted into the RAAF. The A-4K's returned to Nowra initially (then the force split between Pearce and Williamtown), and served as ground attack aircraft, and Surface to Air Warfare Trainers for the Army and Navy (the role is essentially to act as a live target for training Army artillerymen, and Navy air defence ships. Needless to say no live rounds are fired!). The MB.339's were used as test aircraft, and an interim fast jet trainer alongside the RAAF's MB.326H's. They were retired from the pilot training role when the RAAF acquired BAe Hawk Mk. 127's. They now serve as aggressors, air defence trainers, test aircraft, and aerobatic display aircraft (the RNZAF Red Checkers). All retain their original RNZAF markings, though ARDU aircraft carry ARDU unit markings. The maritime patrol squadron (its P-3K Orions being upgraded to Australian standards) was added to the two Australian squadrons, and its C-130 Hercules (along with 7 more acquired from the US) used to form an additional RAAF Squadron. The rest of the RNZAF's equipment was either sold or scrapped. =Markings= Standard RAAF Roundel for non-tactical aircraft (still used on most F-16s as well) Fin flash for non-tactical aircraft Grey RAAF Roundel for tactical aircraft (F-15, some F-16s, Hawk, AP-3C, C-130J-30) and Fleet Air Arm aircraft Black RAAF Roundel for tactical aircraft (F-111, C-17, C-130H, Caribou), tactical vehicles, and Army aircraft N.B. Kangaroo always faces aircraft nose Roundel used by the RNZAF Red Checkers =Uniforms= The RAAF has two basic uniforms, an all weather Service Dress uniform, and Disruptive Pattern Camouflage Uniform. There are also specialist uniforms, and specialist variations on uniforms. A blue cotton Combined Working Dress is also on issue, but is being withdrawn in favour of DPCU. The Service Dress uniform is based on the uniform of the Royal Air Force. The main distinctions are the colour (Air Force Blue, or Midnight Blue), and the shoulder title "AUSTRALIA". The Cool Weather version uses either a Jacket or a pullover over shirt and tie. Warm Weather discards the jacket, and Hot Weather uses a short sleeved shirt. With medals, and arms, the SD uniform becomes Ceremonial Dress. Service Dress is the primary working dress for anyone working in an "office" environment. With a vest, it is used by aircrew on VIP flights (on all other flights, the aircrew wear flying dress). Ground Defence Officers, and Airfield Defence Guards wear a blue grey beret. Tropical Dress is a short khaki uniform worn as a substitute for Service Dress in hot environments. RAAF Service Dress Uniform RAAF Tropical Dress Uniform DPCU (or DPDU where appropriate) is the primary working dress of all ground musterings not in an office role. =Rank Insignia= Service Dress Officers Airmen Flying Dress Officers Airmen DPCU Officers Airmen DPDU Officers Airmen =Ensign= The RAAF Ensign is the flag of the Royal Australian Air Force. It is flown on all RAAF establishments, RAAF units on ceremonial occasions march under it, and is worn by all RAAF personnel on Flying Dress, Working Dress, Disruptive Pattern Combat Uniform, and Disruptive Pattern Desert Uniform inside Australia (outside Australia, the Australian National Flag is worn) on the right arm with the Union Flag facing forward. =The Future= The 1990's and early 2000's saw the RAAF in an effort to "future proof" itself. It embarked on plans to renew its tactical transport force, tanker force, fighter forces, and training force. The RAAF also created new capabilities including UAV's, special operations aviation, and strategic heavy airlift. The RAAF is now in a position that is respectable. It is the most powerful air force in the Southern Hemisphere, except for Brazil, however it still needs new aircraft, including a new maritime patrol aircraft. Australian Air Force, Royal Air Force, Royal Australian